Can I Borrow That Body Heat of Yours?
by Fauxhound
Summary: Stranded in the middle of nowhere in a blizzard in total darkness didn't seem like fun at all. But then again, when you're with the love of your life, anything can be fun. Chelley, Mute!Chell and Android!Wheatley. It might sound like a lemon but it isn't.


**Eeyup, fluffly Chelley goodness all night and all day~! And don't worry, this fic isn't a lemon or anything, altough the tital might sound like it. Or maybe I'm just crazy?  
>Rated K because this is a happy-hap-happy fic.<strong>

* * *

><p>She heard the warning for the snowstorm on the news, but she didn't take it seriously. She didn't listen, the weather was always wrong there. Maybe she should have, thought, because now she was stranded. In a car. In the middle of nowhere. Well, Chell <em>would<em> know where she was if it wasn't for the thick sheet of white snow hanging in the air and obscuring her view, hiding anything two feet in front of her automobile. Well, at least she wasn't alone.

"Wow, that is a lot of snow, isn't it? I've never seen so much of _anything_ before, really."

Chell let out a sigh and leaned back in her seat. When the blizzard first began to worsen, she'd pulled over and turned off the car. Now it was just _horrible_. The snow was thick and the dark clouds overhead completely covered the entire stretch of the inky night sky and blocked the moon, shrouding everything below in a creepy darkness. It hadn't even been snowing for long, but it had made quite the progress. Chell pulled out her phone and began to type a message before tapping Wheatley shoulder and showing it to him.

"Hm? What's this?" the ginger haired android asked before looking at the phone.

_I'm going to turn off the lights to save battery power, it looks like we're gonna be here for a while. I'm also going to turn on the heater so I won't freeze to death. Don't do anything that will drain to much of _your_ battery, so no flashlight._

"Oh, right, of course," he said upon finishing his friend's message. "Go ahead, wouldn't want that car battery to dry out. Oh, or you to freeze to death, you _are_ my best friend after all."

Chell pressed the button next to the lights on the ceiling of the vehicle and they flicked off, leaving the two in total darkness. Chell was surprised, she was expecting just a little bit of light.

"Well, it is bloody dark in here," Wheatley observed.

Chell looked at him, finding that the only light she could see was the glow of this brilliant blue eyes.

"I can't even see you, it's almost like you aren't even there. I don't like it. I wish I had night vision."

Chell reached out and felt for his arm, reassuring him that she was in fact still with him.

"Oh, but you still are there, of course. I'm glad for that, luv, honestly, especially since it's so dark. Not that I don't want you around when it's brighter, because I do. I-" Wheatley almost began to ramble, but stopped when Chell squeezed his arm, smiling even though she knew he could not see her face.

"I'm just glad I'm not alone."

Chell could relate. She pulled her hand back, releasing he best friend from her grip. She was glad he was there, not just because she would hate to be trapped in a dark car in the middle of nowhere alone in a snowstorm, but also because it was Wheatley who was with her. Her best friend and her one and only love.

Too bad he didn't know. Could androids even feel love? She hoped so, and part of her was positive Wheatley could feel it, he was just so _human_.

Reaching out once more, Chell playfully poked Wheatley on the cheek.

"That's my cheek, luv," came his reply.

Grinning silently, Chell moved her hand slightly lower and poked his neck.

"Annnd, that's my neck."

Again, she drifter her hand lower and poked his shoulder, then his arm, then prodding his side with her finger while wearing a toothy grin.

"Are you having fun poking me?" said Wheatley with a chuckle. "How about I give you a taste of your own medicine?"

Chell put up a hand and intercepted his finger before he could bring forth his revenge.

"Hey, no fair!"

With a muted giggle, Chell grabbed onto his hand and lowered it from her face. She felt him squeeze it lightly, and her stomach flipped. Little things like that never failed to do that to her.

"Your hands are warm," Wheatley commented. "I like it."

Chell squeezed his hand, smiling. Of course, Wheatley's hand wasn't very warm itself, considering he didn't give off body heat. He didn't have blood, he had coolant running through his body. Overheating would be dangerous for him.

"Uh, actually, luv, could you do me a favor? Just a little one. Would you unbuckle yourself and… hug me? I mean, if it isn't inconvenient or too bothersome. It's just that… you humans are… rather warm, with the body heat and whatnot, and it is actually comfortable. Yeah, comfortable…" Wheatley sounded as if he was making things us as he went.

Chell didn't care, she complied without complaint(even if she _could_ speak, she wouldn't have complained). She let go of his hand to click the button of her seatbelt, removed it from her body, and managed to get over to her friend. Her heart was beating extremely fast, she'd never even held his hand before, let alone hugged him. She settled down on his lap facing him and pulled the man into a hug. She could feel her stomach doing back flips as he wrapped his arms around her.

Being stuck in Aperture for so long without even a glimpse of a man really made her new to this. Her stomach flipped and her heart skipped a beat at every little thing, just like a teenage girl. Getting more comfortable, Chell leaned her head into the crook of his neck.

"Yes, th-thank you, l-luv." He sounded nervous. "Um, now seems like a good time to tell you…"

Chell was curious. She was hoping that he hadn't done this to break something stupid like breaking a vase to her and hope that hugging her would cushion her anger.

"I…I love you, Chell."

Eyes widening, Chell pulled away from the android and stared at him, her heartbeat's speed peaking and her breath catching in her throat.

He…He loved her.

"I hope I haven't just ruined our friendship," he said suddenly.

Oh, God, no.

"I should have just stayed quiet. I apolo-"

Chell could only think of one way to express her feelings. It was a little difficult to do in such a dark little place, but the brunette woman managed. Tilting her head, she leaned in and kissed him, interrupting him in mid sentence.

She could feel him tense up, but soon he was relaxing and even doing his best to return it. Chell's heart soared. Pulling away from him and flushing pink, she smiled.

"Oh… bloody hell. You love me. You actually love me back…! Oh, luv, I'm so happy I could do a little back flip right now, but that's a little impossible, considering our location and position. Oh, and I'm not sure what you just did to me but _oh, man alive_, did I enjoy it!"

Chell pulled him into yet another hug.

Wheatley gave a happy giggle. "I love you." He hugged back, closing his eyes and the only light around vanished.

As a response, Chell snuggled into him. She'd never been happier than she was in that car, hugging Wheatley, and she'd never been more thankful to anything than that blizzard.


End file.
